Light in the Dark
by Defective Illusions
Summary: Three Sith Lords, fall and redemption. F!Revan, Vader, Caedus.


_Fear is the Path to the Dark Side_

Revan stared into the abyss and felt fear for the first time, they were coming and to protect the galaxy would be no easy task, even while fighting the Mando's there had been no fear. But this, this was different...

Anakin woke from his dream shudders coursing through his body, she was going to die. He had felt fear before, it was an old friend for him really, but never before had he felt it like this...

Jacen Solo watched the galaxy fall into chaos time and time again, and always worked to make it better, he'd tried so hard to make them all see. But it had been pointless, there was always more wars, more death, and pain. It was different now, he had a daughter to think of, and if mild tactics would not work he'd have to try something else...the fear was too great to ignore...

_Fear Leads to Anger_

Darth Revan grabbed Malak with the force, he was not trying, he didn't seem to understand how important it was that they win this battle, if they were to protect the galaxy Revan's apprentice would have to be better, be more. A resounding crack filled the control deck of the Star Forge as Revan ripped Malak's jaw clear off his face. His screams echoed off the walls and even as Revan turned away memory's of their childhood flowed freely almost interfering with the Sith Lord's resolve, almost...

Darth Vader's blade came down on the youngling, the other children cryed out in fear and tried to run, for a moment he nearly stopped, but then he recalled his wife, his wife heavy with child and the Sith Lords resolve returned, more than this, anger, these children, these little flecks of life were in the way of saving her, they were nothing really, slugs squealing and trying to flee a predator. They had to die, it was the only way, right?...

Darth Caedus stood on the bridge of the _Anakin Solo_ and looked down on the ship that held his parents, why couldn't they understand that he was only doing what was necessary? But no, they had always been freedom fighters, rebels, taking down establishments that were only doing what was needed. Fury swelled in his breast as he looked onwards, they had to die, they were in the way, in the way of Allana's well-being, of the galaxy's well-being. "Fire at will..."

_Anger Leads to Hate_

A heavy boot came down on the Jedi Master's skull and he knew no more. Darth Revan snarled in a satisfied manner at the squelching sound stomping his head made. The Jedi, they were always in the way, always sticking their noses where they didn't belong. Revan despised them, hated everything about them, their mantra, their clothes, their assumption that everything would be okay if they sat back and twiddled their thumbs. Old men who'd far outlived usefulness...

The force sensitive boy scratched at his neck trying desperately to breath, and Darth Vader felt slightly better about being sent out to this remote planet. He tightened his hand and a crunch indicated he'd snapped the child's neck. They always tried to resist, and he hated them for it, if they would just give themselves up he wouldn't have to be so cruel. Stupid force sensitives playing at Jedi, it was all he found these days, they'd fight back, but not successfully, he hadn't had a good fight in years.

Caedus snarled at the girl who stood in his way, he'd decided to visit the now abandoned Jedi Temple, and here was this girl, attempting to refuse him entrance. She was shaking with what he knew through the force was fear, but he could feel her trying a calming technique. In her hands she awkwardly clutched a blue lightsaber. Fury and hate swirled through Caedus's being and he drew his own lightsaber, how dare this child stop him from entering into his home, his temple. This fight was short and Caedus almost let of a laugh as his blade slid through her like butter.

_Hate Leads to Suffering_

Revan's eyes widened as the she realized Malak was firing on her flagship, this was no republic cruiser, it was a betrayal, a move for power. As Revan collapsed she realized that there was no one to blame but herself, and that pain seemed almost worse than the headache that was manifesting...

Vader sat in his meditation sphere and closed his eyes, and there she was, just like she always was, "Annie, how could you Annie, you cut off our own son's hand." Vader's eyes snapped open and he stared at the wall in front of him for a moment before the image of her faded. He knew he'd go back again, to that place in his mind that held her, he couldn't help it, even after all this time, she was still everything.

Caedus took his pain and made it strength, but it was so much harder this time, because it had been his family, it had been his own sister, all this time he'd thought it would be Luke, but no, it was Jaina, it had to be Jaina he realized, no one else could stop him. As he prepared to continue the battle he felt the faint echo of their twin bond and felt nothing but sorrow.

_But...There's Still Good..._

Revan suddenly had her memories again, of her anger, of the wars, and as she stared at her old friend she found only sympathy. She felt remorse for her actions, and finally understood why the Jedi Master's had held back. She turned her lightsaber on, but not with anger, she was calm, prepared, as a Jedi should be, she would work for the light now, and unlike many others, she would learn from her mistakes.

Vader watched as his master caused such severe pain to his own son, and suddenly he could feel her there, a hand on his shoulder pointing out the light at the end of his long dark tunnel, and suddenly the calm that had evaded him for over twenty years returned, he was surprised his master didn't feel it, it was time to fulfil his destiny, and save his son.

Caedus ignored his sister, ignored everything, if he died now it didn't matter, this was more important, and Jacen Solo reached out in the force to his love, a warning cut short by his sisters blade.

_Love Will Save Us All_


End file.
